


Know My Heart

by Evitcani



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fingering, Fluffy Soft Smut, M/M, Sappy, early morning sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evitcani/pseuds/Evitcani
Summary: Early morning with an early start.





	Know My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this, uhhhhh, February 9th, 2018. Enjoy this stupid sappy smut! 
> 
> Note: Both Crowley and Aziraphale are choosing to have female genitalia in this fic. I don’t wanna step on anyone’s dysphoria, so please keep that in mind prior to reading. <3

Aziraphale buried his face in Crowley’s hair, dawn somewhere close. Close enough to feel the shift of light somewhere on the edges of their world. Crowley murmured dreamily, hand tightening around Aziraphale’s, hugging his arm close to his chest. It was enough incentive to crack his eyes open. He watched the way his breath stirred Crowley’s hair. Out of the corner of his eye, Crowley’s chest rose and fell in tandem with Aziraphale’s waxing and waning snoozing. 

He pressed a kiss to the nape of Crowley’s neck. Crowley grumbled and turned in his arms, eyes still stubbornly closed. “Your appreciation for life et al and so forth, is too loud,” he complained. 

Snorting, Aziraphale shook his head. “I rather doubt that,” he mumbled and rubbed their cheeks together before bumping his forehead against Crowley’s affectionately. As human as they might have seemed at times, some habits were difficult to forego for humanity. 

Crowley reached up and shut Aziraphale’s eyes. “Sleep,” he insisted. Aziraphale hummed softly and kissed Crowley’s temple, hand sliding to his ass. “Oh, you bastard,” he hissed as Aziraphale easily pressed two fingers in him. “Ha-ah.” 

“Very bad at this tempting business,” Aziraphale observed, fucking him with his fingers slowly. Crowley clutched the front of his nightgown, whimpering groggily against his chest and twitching his hips. Aziraphale guessed the erratic hip motion was supposed to be encouraging. “How do you want me?”

“Always,” Crowley whispered, clearly having misheard him. Aziraphale let it slide as his heart took those words as wings. 

“You have to try if you want me,” he murmured and pressed a kiss to his ear as he slipped a hand between his legs. A moment of nothing but soft skin before his fingers brushed Crowley’s clit, drawing another huffy whine from his lips. Crowley slipped a hand up the outside of Aziraphale’s nightgown, thumbing Aziraphale’s clit gently. 

They moved, clumsy and groggy as the sun caught up with Aziraphale’s awareness of it. The bedframe creaked like the floorboards of the old inn as its guests awoke. Crowley kept his face hidden against Aziraphale’s until he was so close he covered Aziraphale’s hand with his own, pushing him deeper and faster. Two more fingers with Aziraphale’s even while he started to clench as he leaned up to nuzzle his jaw. 

He was never loud, little whumfs and gasps, panting hotly against Aziraphale. It could have been a careless gesture of affection for a human, but for them the nuzzle was—. It was enough to bring Aziraphale off with Crowley who was much more vocal about the whole thing. 

“Crowley, crowley, crowley,” he sang to no one in particular with nothing surprising for anyone who knew his heart. 

Crowley collapsed against Aziraphale, trapping their hands between his thighs. “Well,” he grumbled, muffled against Aziraphale’s collarbone. “If they didn’t know someone was getting fucked before, they do now, loudmouth.”

“Well, now that we’ve ruined the mystery anyway,” Aziraphale laughed and wiggled his fingers in a way that made Crowley jolt and whine. 

“Bastard,” Crowley groaned and leaned far enough up to press his nose against Aziraphale’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow my [Tumblr](https://evitcani-writes.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Evit_cani).
> 
> Consider checking out [my website](https://www.evitcani.com/) where I post previews and other works!


End file.
